3 Galanes y 1 Humana
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: es el cumpleaños numero 19 de nuestra heroína Fionna. solo que no la pasara del todo bien. 3 chicos de ensueño se pelean por ella y se le declaran en un mismo dia, hay un flame prince violento, un prince gumball acosador y un Marshall Lee sobreprotector


Fionna y Cake estaban desayunando tranquilas hasta que la humana levanta la cabeza y se da cuenta de la hora que es

- Oh no! Cake lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir!- dijo la chica apresurada tomando su mochila y colocándose su corro

- pero a dónde vas?- dijo la gata confundida

- hoy quede para verme con Flame prince y ya se me hizo tarde *corriendo a la salida* Adiós!

- Hey Fionna espera! Al menos… sopla las velas…- la gata se desanimó ya que su hermana estaba tan apurada que no la escucho. Hoy la heroína de todo Aaa cumplía 19 años, y a pesar de la edad que aparentaba seguía siendo aquella niña aventurera de siempre.

Ahora ella se encontraba corriendo hacia el bosque hasta llegar al lugar en el que se encontraría con FP. (Flame prince) siguió corriendo hasta que llego al lugar acordado y allí se encontraba él. Al escuchar pasos el príncipe volteo y la vio a ella allí parada roja de tanto correr, le dedico una suave sonrisa

- lo siento, se me hizo tarde *se sienta a su lado* y para que querías que nos viéramos?

- Feliz cumpleaños Fionna- dicho esto el príncipe le dio un beso en los labios a la humana. Ella se sorprendió, instantáneamente sintió el ardor en sus labios y se apartó empujándolo, lo que le causó quemaduras también en las manos

-aah! que es lo que haces?!- dijo ella mientras se mojaba los labios y las manos con un pequeño lago que había cerca de donde estaban sentados. Él la miro entristecido- creí que ya lo habías entendido… solo podemos ser amigos FP, lo siento pero ahora no estoy en busca de relaciones amorosas

- p-pero que hay de lo que tuvimos hace años?- dijo en tono de súplica mientras se arrimaba un poco más a ella

- ya está, solo fue hace años. Entiéndelo, no es que te odie, pero estando juntos ambos nos heríamos el uno al otro

- no me importa salir herido si es que estoy contigo- decía mientras se acercaba más

- por favor FP entiende…

- no entiende tú, te extraño mucho y ya no puedo estar si ti!- dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre ella y le sujetaba las muñecas

- ay! M-mme estas quemando- dijo Fionna adolorida, pero el príncipe no le hizo ningún caso. Él solo se acercó y le dio otro beso

Ella siguió luchando hasta que pudo zafarse, acerco su mano al lago y le salpico al príncipe en la cara, lo que lo hizo retroceder de dolor, ya que le había dado a su ojo.

- aaah!... *tapándose el ojo* Fionna, que has hecho?- cuando FP alzo la vista vio como la chica rubia se ponía de pie y le miraba asustada- Fionna… lo siento, yo te amo – ella le miro con horror y salió corriendo de allí. Mientras escapaba podía escuchar los gritos de furia del príncipe y luego escucho una explosión, al voltear noto que gran parte del bosque estaba incendiándose, mientras que el príncipe se transformaba en una criatura de fuego gigante y furioso

- FIONNA!-seguía gritando. Ella no lo podía creer… alguna vez había estado en una relación con ese chico. FP la busco con la mirada por todo el bosque hasta que la diviso, ella al instante comenzó a correr de nuevo hasta llegar a una zona sin árboles.

El príncipe se acercaba más y más hasta donde ella estaba, cuando se pudo acercar y casi la lograba agarrar con sus enormes brazos de fuego, una especie de tentáculo negro le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-Marshall!- dijo ella emocionada- un momento… no Marshall!- Fionna se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Marshall, convertido en una bestia negra gigante, emanaba humo y no era por pelear con FP, si no por estar bajo la luz del sol.

-piensa Fionna, piensa… ya se!- la humana comenzó a correr de nuevo dentro del bosque y se dirigió justo al mismo lugar en el que FP la había atacado. Por su parte el príncipe desvió la mirada de su pelea con el rey vampiro, que ya se encontraba muy débil y noto como Fionna escapaba de nuevo. Rápidamente le dio un último golpe a Marshall en el estómago y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, lo que lo hizo volver a su forma normal de vampiro

- Fionna vuelve aquí!- dijo FP mientras volvía a su forma normal y corría tras ella, al alcanzarla estaba entre las llamas del bosque que él mismo había creado. La chica rubia volteo inocentemente y se corrió el flequillo de su cara. Para los ojos del príncipe nunca se había visto más hermosa entre el fuego, al acercarse comenzó a sentirse debilitado mientras un humo espeso le quitaba el aire y las fuerzas de seguir de pie. Al final su fuego se apagó y callo rendido a un lado del pequeño lago, que por el calor, había creado una espesa nube de vapor que lo debilito rápidamente.

Con sus últimas fuerzas alzo la vista y vio a Fionna con cara enfadada y los brazos cruzados

-f-fionna… amor… ayúdame, sácame de aquí- dijo intentando estirar su mano y logrando tomar su tobillo

- me das asco…- dicho esto ella se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Marshall.

Al llegar lo vio arrastrándose para llegar hasta la sombra de uno de los árboles

- oh no… Marshall estas bien?

-jeje… s-si… aunque no creo poder salir de esta… mi querida Fionna- le respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras ella le recostaba la cabeza en sus piernas y lo miraba a los ojos

- no digas eso *comenzando a llorar* eres inmortal, lo recuerdas?

- s-si pero todos tenemos debilidades… me concederías un último deseo?

- *conteniendo las lágrimas y acariciándole la mejilla* si lo que sea…

- podrías darme un beso de despedida?

- claro!- Fionna se acercó a su mejilla pero Marshall fue más rápido y le giro el rostro para besarla en los labios. Ella se puso súper roja y cerró los ojos fuertemente soportando el ardor de sus quemaduras. Luego de unos momentos se separaron, cuando ella abrió los ojos noto la expresión picara del vampiro, quien se puso de pie estirándose. Ella solo le miro asombrada sin decir una sola palabra. Él volteo y al ver su expresión se rio por lo bajo, se acercó a su cara de nuevo y apoyando su frente en la de ella le susurro

- te lo dije… yo te gusto!

- Marshall! *le golpea la cara*

- Ay mi mejilla! –dijo acariciándose donde ella le golpeo- Cuando será que lo admitirás?... ni siquiera un gracias por haberte dado el honor de besar a un rey el día de tu cumpleaños

- si… no hace falta que me lo repitas ¬¬* bese a un anciano de al menos mil años

- Hey! Eres muy cruel!- el rey vampiro dejo las bromas a un lado al ver las grabes quemaduras que tenía en las muñecas, las manos y… los labios?- Voy a matar a ese maldito!- dijo lleno de furia comenzando a dirigirse hacia donde habían dejado al príncipe, siempre teniendo cuidado con los rayos del sol que pasaban entre las ramas de los árboles.

- No Marshall, espera. No vale la pena

- como que no?! *Tomándola del brazo* mira lo que te hizo, no permitiré y ahora mismo me asegurare de que no te vuelva a poner las manos encima!

- enserio basta! No quiera que salgas lastimado, mejor acompáñame al dulce reino, seguro que PB (Prince Gumball) tiene algo para sanar mis quemaduras

- está bien… pero si me vuelvo a cruzar con ese idiota juro que voy a dejar a Aaa con un príncipe menos

- ya cálmate un poco

_*Valla forma de empezar el día de mi cumpleaños… _*

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Ya en el dulce reino Fionna fue recibida por PB, quien le dijo a Marshall que también se quedara hasta que anocheciera para que no se vuelva a quemar con el sol. El vampiro acepto de mala gana y se fue a molestar a mentita un rato, dejando a Fionna al cuidado del príncipe

- cuéntame que fue lo que paso?- pregunto el príncipe de azúcar mientras ponía una crema en las quemaduras de la humana

- fue terrible… FP me había dicho que hoy nos viéramos en el bosque en la mañana, dijo que era algo importante, pero lo único que hizo fue acosarme y besarme contra mi voluntad, luego de que casi me quemara toda la ropa me libere y le salpique con agua pero eso lo hizo enfadar mucho más y luego se salió de control-en cuanto Fionna dejo de contar lo ocurrido vio que el dulce príncipe tenía una extraña expresión en su cara y había dejado de colocarle la crema- ammmm… PB pasa algo?

- he?... no nada… solo que… *la mira a los ojos* mírate! Ya tienes 19 años, como ha pasado el tiempo. Has cambiado mucho, me alegra verte tan bien a pesar de todo y… también te quería agradecer por todos estos años en los que has protegido el Dulce Reino.

- ooh… PB, no es nada

- no. si es algo, para mi vale mucho todo lo que tú haces a diario, solo que nunca te lo dije. Nunca te dije lo mucho que me importabas *acercándose a ella*

- *sonrojándose* eeh… a q-que quiere llegar príncipe?- pregunto nerviosa

- solo quiero dejar bien en claro mis sentimientos… mis sentimientos hacia ti

- s-sentimientos?...

El príncipe comenzó a acercarse a Fionna mientras al mismo tiempo ponía su mano en su mejilla… ella no lo pensó 2 veces y lo aparto de inmediato con una expresión entre enfadada y triste

- qué crees que estás haciendo? Luego de rechazarme por tantos años… ahora te das cuenta de que me amas?! Que tratas de hacer? Si vas a jugar con mis sentimientos yo paso totalmente de todo eso!

-p-pero yo…

- pero nada! No entiendo cómo es que repentinamente me amas, pero yo te espere por mucho tiempo y no obtuve ninguna respuesta por parte tuya, ya derrame muchas lágrimas por ti y por Flame Prince cuando terminamos! No pienso llorar ni una vez más por alguien que me haga daño o no me corresponda!

Fionna dejo al príncipe sin palabras, solo tomo sus cosas y se fue hasta la puerta que llevaba al pasillo, pero fue detenida por un agudo silbido que emitió PB, al voltear vio como mentita salía de un pasadizo a través de la pared y se acercaba a ella corriendo

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

La chica abría los ojos poco a poco. Todo estaba oscuro, a diferencia de un pequeño rayo de luz de la luna que entraba por una venta con cortinas color… rosa? Alarmada noto que estaba en un cuarto rosa, para ser exactos era el cuarto de PB, a los pocos segundos sintió un cálido suspiro en su nuca que le movió un poco su rubio flequillo. Prácticamente temblando levanto la mirada y se encontró con que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho desnudo del dulce príncipe

-AAAAAAAAAH!- grito saltando de la cama y despertando al príncipe al instante. Este la miro a la luz de la luna y sonrió

- que linda que te ves así- dijo sonriendo. Ella miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en ropa interior al igual que él

- ay! No me digas que me hiciste el escalón 15?!

- no tontita eso debes hacerlo estando consiente, si no como lo disfrutarías?

- QUE RAYOS LES PASA HOY A TODOS?! Este es el peor cumpleaños que tuve en mi vida!...

- no tienes que ponerte así mi querida reina, tuve que hacer esto para poder estar al menos un rato contigo sin la molestia de ese tonto vampiro

- que le hiciste a Marshall?!

- solo se fue a su casa, le dije que tenías que descansar y reposar por tus quemaduras así que te quedarías aquí esta noche

- y que hay de Cake?

- él ya le aviso a tu querida gatita… no te preocupes, ya le dije a mentita que no nos moleste esta noche *poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella* solo seremos tú, yo y el escalón 15

- aléjate de mí, enfermo! *dándole una bofetada*

- no permitiré que nadie me golpee de esa manera!- dijo enojado para luego empujar a Fionna a la cama. Ella se intentaba resistir pero él no la dejaba ir. Creía que ya no podría más hasta que en el pasillo se escuchan unos gritos y de repente la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a Marshall Lee rojo de ira

- aléjate de ella maldito rosita!- grito mientras golpeaba al PB con su bajo en forma de hacha, y haciéndolo salir disparado de encima de Fionna

- Marshall! Que suerte que viniste!

- tus gritos se escuchaban por todo Aaa. Ven vámonos de aquí- sin siquiera preguntar el vampiro cargo a Fionna y la apoyo sobre su hombro

- Alto ahí!- dijeron los guardias banana mientras entraban a la habitación

- lo siento, nos tenemos que ir- respondió Marshall sarcástico para luego salir volando por la ventana

- noooo! Fionna! Vuelve, yo te amo!

- eso lo escuche ya demasiadas veces hoy!- dijo la humana mientras salía volando junto con el rey vampiro

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Cuando llegaron a la casa del árbol, Marshall dejo bajar a Fionna

- gracias Marshall! *abrazándolo*

- no es nada Fi, sabes que siempre voy a estar si me necesitas… yo…- el vampiro fue interrumpido ya que Fionna le robo un beso

- a veces hablas mucho… -dijo ella mientras colgaba sus brazos en el cuello del vampiro

- sabes qué?-susurro él

- que sucede?

- linda ropa interior ¬u¬

- Marshall!

- ya deja de quejarte y bésame de nuevo!

Ambos se quedaron juntos a la luz de la luna, pero todo cambio cuando Cake apareció y vio a Fionna en ropa interior, con el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, sin su gorro, toda despeinada y besándose con el Rey vampiro Marshall Lee

**Ojala les haya gustado y DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
